Average current consumption and talk-time are important performance metrics for linear power amplifiers used in mobile devices. Some handset manufacturers desire world class average current and talk-time without the use of a DC-DC converter or analog bias control. Thus, there is a need to develop a linear power amplifier that exhibits good average current consumption characteristics, increases the talk-time of a wireless handset, and without the use of a DC-DC converter or analog bias control.